


A Heart Given In Silence

by Sarina_Hawke_Theirin



Series: Destiny [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin/pseuds/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about how Malcolm Hawke first saw Leandra Amell while attempting to escape Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Given In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all

All he needed was a few more minutes. A few more minutes to reach the gates that would lead to the Wounded Coast, to freedom. From there, he would make his way west to the village of Greenvale where he would hire a pirate ship to take him to Rivain. Maneuvering his way through the shadows of Kirkwall had been a difficult task, but he had managed it.

Malcolm saw a large set of stairs up ahead. The Viscount's Keep was finally in his sights. He moved from one column to the next, always sticking to the shadows. He was almost there. He could taste freedom, like water to a man dying of thirst. Only a little bit further.

Then he stopped, brought to a halt by a pair of bright blue eyes beneath a fringe of dark brown hair. A spring breeze blew through her mane and into Malcolm's face, carrying upon it the scent of honeysuckle and roses. He took a deep breath. She looked in his direction and he pressed his back to the stone. Her lids narrowed as if she may have detected his movement. Her escort didn't seem to notice as he continued to speak with self-importance. He laughed at his own joke, but she didn't even crack a smile, her gaze concentrating on the place where Malcolm hid.

Without thinking, he took a step forward, out of the shadows. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. It was at that moment, that very second that Malcolm Hawke lost his heart. Though he did not know her name right then, he would. Someday, he would make her his. Someday she would love him. Freedom would have to wait. He would be free someday, but not until she was at his side.


End file.
